tribezfandomcom-20200216-history
Villager
This is your regular hard working villager of many trades in a village full of identical brothers. He has quests for you on Island of the Ancients and will have wishes for you to satisfy, cheer for you, hang in mid-air if you grab him, talk to his brothers, put out fires, get scared of Murlods, ride dinos, get married at the altar and wave a sign at you if the food suplly is short. Trivia * An NPC that looks like Trevolaze Chief had name on Villager is found on Ancestors' Atoll in area 13. Villager's Animations * Patch: When upgrading, he digs the field. When on deal, he walks around and waters crops. * Forester's Hut: He chops the wooden portion but it's chopping animation is slightly different. * Quarry: He was not seen when on deals, but he might be using a pick and has same mining animation of Foundry * Lumber Mill: He uses a saw to cut wood and make lumber. * Stone Processing Mill: Like Quarry, he is not seen when on deal. He might have same animation of deal in Marble Processing Mill. * Pig Farm, Ostrich Farm and Turkey Farm: Unlike real pig farming, he just walks around and around along with the pig/turkey/ostrich. * Marble Pit: Can't be seen on deals, but it is animation is same as quarry. * Apiary: Uses his hands to gather honey. * Sand Pit: Can't be seen on deals, but it is digging sand from underground to gather. * Marble Processing Mill - Uses his hammer to process marble. * Starclay Factory - Uses his hands to transfer starclay and operate the factory * Coral Mining - Uses harpoon to cut corals. * Laboratory - Uses his hands to heat sand. * Shard of Heaven Mine - Uses his pickaxe to mine shards. Has a unique mining sound. * Sky Circle - It shows as Shaman when in deals. It makes a soft thunder sound when in deals. * Foundry - Uses his pickaxe to mine copper. The villager mines copper but looks like a stone and colered orange could resemble copper ore. * Paint Factory - He mixes Paint using mixer but not shown how coral is processed into paint. * Coal Workshop - He uses pickaxe to directly mine coal. But not produces sounds unlike shard mine. * Polunarium Foundry - He uses a hoe - like tool to mix coal and copper to make polunarium. * Ancient Bar - He drinks cocktail when on deal. * Trampoline - He jumps over the trampoline as a act of entertainment. * Dino's Lair - He rides in a dino when on deal. * Bathhouse - He just relaxes when swimming in a hot water. * Trading Post - Could not seen when on deals, but it trades with other people exchange for gold. * Shaman Shop - He listens to shaman's prophecies to pay bigger money. * Theater - The villager sat in the chair while atching performances. * Athletes' Arena - Just uses excercising equipment for a fitness. * Sweets Shop - Drinks unique sweet drinks contain special recipes. * Hotel - There are three villagers. One has same animation as Ancient Bar, another is eating soups and lastly, another is walking around outside the hotel. * Caravan - He sways around while the dinos are carrying crates. * Sculptor - He uses starclay sa main tool and sculpting tool to sculpt sculptures. * Dish Shop - They make dishes made of starclay. * Volleyball Court - Quick, Standard and lengthy shows three villagers, while the long-term shows four. Two villagers are playing volleyball and the other sat in the chair. * Sewing Shop - He cuts fabric to make clothes using scissors. The sewer's shirt color is red unlike common blue ones. * Ice Cream Cafe - It has same animation as Sweets Shop * Observation Wheel - The villager is observing the wheel while the wheel is moving. * Coliseum - They are using shields and spears when on deal. * Hat Workshop - The villager uses fabric to make hat and they sew it. * Stuffed Animal Factory - Alike Hat Workshop, the villager also sews the toy. * Concert Hall - The villagers (boys) are using drums, flutes, dancing and singing and the girls are dancing when on long-term. * Spa - The villager will stay on the pond, while the other will lounge in the chair. * Restaurant - The villager will eat the meals, while the other will stand in the ordering section. * Laundromat - He will wash the clothes for a better profit. * Dojo - They will do a martial arts (taekwondo) as an entertainment and only two will be seen doing it. * Rocket - No villager will be seen when when on deal, but blinking lights will be seen * Dino Coaster - All the villagers will enter and ride the dino and they will got a better ride.Category:NPC